


Movie Night

by Kylia



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lovestruck Secret Santa 2018, The Princess Bride Is An Excellent Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/pseuds/Kylia
Summary: While they're still in Chicago, one dimension-travelling milennial decides to share a nice, romantic evening watching her favorite movie with the woman she loves, Helena Klein.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Lovestruck, Love and Legends, Helena Klein or anyone else.
> 
> A few caveats before we get started: I have never written Lovestruck fanfic before, so my command of the character voices may be off. I've done my best. This has not been beta-read, so beware of any errors that slipped through my notice, and fluff is not always my strong suit. Those caveats out of the way, and your expectations suitably lowered, here is the fic.
> 
> This is set sometime in Season 4 of Helena's route, after Helena gets her memory back but apart from that, it isn't really set.
> 
> If you haven't watched the Princess Bride, you need to. Now.

Movie Night

By Kylia

The beeping of the microwave drew my attention away from my DVDs. _If I loaned that movie to Sophie and she hasn't given it back yet..._ Wait, no, there it was.

"Yes!" I pulled the DVD out of the back of the shelf and set it aside, before hurrying to the microwave. Helena was staring at it, as if unsure of what to do with it. Which made sense. _Sure she's seen me use it before but still, she's got no frame of reference._

"What is it that you're making in that... microwave?" The unfamiliar word came out hesitant, stretched a little.

"Microwave," I nodded, "and popcorn! You can't watch a movie without popcorn! It's the rules." I pulled the popcorn bag out of the microwave carefully and quickly, making sure to not slam the microwave door closed like I usually do, and opened a cupboard, pulling out a big metal bowl to pour the popcorn into.

Helena raised one eyebrow skeptically as I opened the bag. "Rules? There are regulations for how you view entertainment in the privacy of your own dwelling?"

I smiled, chuckling a little. "Okay, no, technically it's not a _rule_ , rule. Just - it's the thing you do. Trust me, popcorn is delicious. Especially the extra buttery kind." I'd decided against doing one of the flavored kinds - flavored popcorn can be an acquired taste - but it's not popcorn if it isn't loaded with salt and butter.

I poured the popcorn into the bowl and handed it to her, getting two glasses of water . "Alright, now it's time for the movie!" Helena followed me, somehow managing to make even walking from the kitchen to the couch in normal street clothes look like a graceful glide. I popped the DVD into the slot and plopped into the couch, bouncing with enthusiasm. We were going to have a nice, fun, normal couple night, watching my favorite movie.

I didn't know how long we would be here, until Helena figured out a way back. If she figured out a way back.

_If she wanted to go back._

I knew it was the right thing to do. To go back. To fight the Witch Queen. But... Helena had lost so much to that... evil bitch already. Here, on Earth she could be at peace, without being reminded of everything she did, everything that was done to her.

_It's not fair. She shouldn't have to go back._ But I knew Helena would want to. She had pledged to fight the Witch Queen, to make up for her past. And I knew it was the right thing to do - the _most important_ thing to do.

But until we went back, until we had to go back into her world, back into the fight... I wanted to be a normal couple. As normal as we could be, anyway. I wanted to give Helena that.

I wanted to have that one more time before going back.

_Home is where she is._ I'd nearly fallen over when I'd realized that, but it was true. This wasn't home. She was.

God Helena made me so sappy sometimes.

Helena sat down on the couch next to me, holding the bowl on her lap as the movie started.

"This is my favorite movie," I explained to her. "I used to watch it like, every week, when I was a kid. Sometimes more than that." A thought occurred. "Wait. We should dim the lights." I paused the movie, right as it cut away from the video game the kid was playing and flipped off most of the lights, before coming back to the couch and sitting back down. I reached over and grabbed some of the popcorn.

Helena followed suit, then smiled. "This is marvellous."

"Told you you'd like it," I murmured, so she could hear the movie.

_'In my day, television was called books'_. I always chuckled and at that line, and this time was no different. And then the grandfather kept talking. Soon enough, he started to read. And the Princess Bride really got started.

At first, Helena seemed to mostly be humoring me, but by the time they got to Fezzick and Inigo rhyming, and the 'anybody want a peanut' scene, I saw her cracking a soft smile. Unable to lose the smile on my own face, I laid my head on her shoulder, snuggling into my girlfriend a little. Helena looked over at me, and then I felt her put an arm around my shoulders.

_'He didn't fall? Inconceivable!_ '

_'You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.'_

"It doesn't," Helena agreed in a quiet voice.

"That's Vincini for you," I agreed, thinking of all the memes that line had been used in. Lots of memes from this movie, of course. So many memorable lines.

Helena was practically on the edge of her seat as the Man in Black and Inigo dueled, commenting only once how impractical their sword fighting actually was. Then Fezzick. And the battle of wits.

"He poisoned both drinks," Helena said confidently. I paused the movie.

"What makes you think that?" I was curious as to her own reasoning.

"It's the only way to win. The man in black picked the poison, and he's clearly well-prepared and come too far to risk dying now. Which means he's built up an immunity to this... Iocaine Powder. The angry, arrogant little man is obviously not going to play fair, so neither is he."

_Clever._ I pressed play again and we watched as she was indeed proved right.

Helena proved just how engrossed she was in the movie when she let out a soft gasp as she realized right alongside Buttercup that the man in black was Westley. Through the Fire Swamp, the capture of Westley -

_Shit._ Count Rugen's torture dungeon. I completely forgot about that scene. I reached for the remote. "We can skip this part-" I started, but Helena shook her head.

"No," Helena said softly. She did take my hand in her free one, however, and held onto it tightly through both scenes where Westley was tortured by Rugen's machine. Her grip relaxed as the movie continued on, and she was smiling and even laughing a little at Miracle Max, 'mostly dead' and 'have fun storming the castle', and on and on.

Helena watched intently as Westley, Fezzick and Inigo conned their way into the castle with a candle, a holocaust cloak and a wheelbarrow, smiled as the Bishop said 'mawage', and even let out a small cheer as Inigo finally confronted Rugen, and then finally beat him.

_'I want my father back you son of a bitch'_ I thought back to the interview I watched on Youtube, where Mandy Patinkin explained how he'd channeled his own grief at losing his father to cancer in that line, how he wanted his father back just the way Inigo had.

"Getting really into it?" I looked up at her.

"I can see why you enjoy this tale so much. Is the book real?"

"Sort of," It was also pretty fun, but not as good as the movie, I think.

Eventually, though, the movie ended, with Westley and Buttercup having one last final kiss, after riding off on white horses with Fezzick and Inigo. Unbidden, I let out a yawn as the credits started to roll after the grandfather left.

"It's getting late," I said, glancing at the time display on the DVD player. "I suppose we should get ready for bed."

"As you wish," Helena said softly. She didn't move, and neither did I, except to snuggle into her a little bit more.

_I love you, Helena Klein. So much._

Whatever the future brought, I knew that. That we did have one of those epic fantasy love stories - and life may not be like a story, but we'd have a happy ending too. One way or another.


End file.
